


Just a Little Comfort

by Silverfrond



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, To Be Continued?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfrond/pseuds/Silverfrond
Summary: The Warrior of Light gets into an argument with the Scions over the fate of a certain Ascian.. and he comes by to find out why she defended him so fiercely.This is my first work on here, and I haven't written in years so be gentle please!





	Just a Little Comfort

The Warrior of Light sighed as she finally closed the doors to her rooms in the Pendants, utterly exhausted both physically and mentally. She had spent the better part of the day engaged in a heated argument with Y’shtola and Urianger concerning the fate of Emet-Selch, and following the “meeting” she had retreated to the training yard to take out her frustrations on the dummies that now lay in scattered piles about the yard. She ran a hand through her hair, huffing in frustration as she recalled the argument with her friends from earlier that day.

_“I’m telling you, Shtola, we need to hear him out! He deserves a chance to prove himself, godsdamnit! He would not have reached out if he had simply wished to destroy us like his brethren!”_ The Warrior had shouted, slamming her hands on the table. _“My friend, please reconsider. The Ascian is still an Ascian, new tactics or no. He must be treated as such and dealt with sooner rather than later.”_ Y’shtola had pressed, looking pleadingly to Urianger for backup. _“My lady, perhaps thou should consider our friend’s position. Whilst I am sure thou hast thy own reasons for vouching for the Ascian, I fear thy might, in thy haste, make an ally or perhaps even a friend where there is naught but ill intent.” “Urianger, you’re one to talk, you’ve worked with Ascians before, or have you forgotten?”_ The Warrior snarled and continued, despite Urianger’s flinch at the reminder of his business with Elidibus._ “Even Elidibus- the bloody Emissary- hasn’t reached out to us in such a manner. So, as the only Ascian-Slayer on this Star, I refuse to raise a hand against Emet-Selch until he has given me a reason to. If he must die, he will die when I say, but not a moment sooner. If you have a problem with that, go talk to the Exarch and see if he can manage to drag van Baelsar over here to do your dirty work.”_ With that statement made, she turned on her heel and stalked out to the yard, to beat out her frustrations on the dummies.

And now here she was. Night had come to the Crystarium shortly after her tantrum in the yard, and she had picked her way to her rooms, the exhaustion from the day’s activities making her desperate for a bath and rest. She quickly filled her tub with scalding water and assorted salts, creating a heady aroma that bled the last of the tension out of her as she sank into the tub, a contented sigh passing through her lips. She took her time, bathing leisurely as she scrubbed the sweat and grime off her body and out of her hair, turning the bathwater a dingy grey. After she had finished, she rose and drained the tub, wrapping her hair and body in a towel and padding to the kitchenette to find some food, stopping dead in her tracks with a small noise of surprise to find Emet-Selch in her living area, lounging in an armchair with a small basket of assorted fruits and cheeses, as well as a bottle of wine on the table next to him. 

“Ah, the vaunted hero of the Source emerges. Enjoy your bath, Warrior?” Emet purred, offering the bottle to her with a smug smile. “Emet-Selch. There is a door, you know. You could knock.” The Warrior replied coolly, striding to the screened-off corner so that she could change into her nightclothes, before grabbing two glasses and returning to sit in the chair across from him, accepting the bottle with a sigh. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?” Her voice nearly dripped with sarcasm, but she poured them both a glass of wine nonetheless, returning the bottle to its place on the table. 

“Why my dear hero, I come only to offer my sincere thanks for your defense of me earlier. It was truly an inspiring performance, and I find myself thoroughly entertained by the little spats I have caused. But that, of course, begs the question- why are you enamored by me so, that you would defend me so fiercely?” The Ascian leaned forward, offering her a bit of cheese that she took with a small smile. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I only know that if you really wanted to be rid of us, there are much easier ways to go about it than appearing in front of us and just introducing yourself like that. I’ve done some stupid things to confront my enemies, but that was just plain stupid of you, unless you had other motives. So, until I know if you’re really out to get me or if you’re actually trying to be an ally, consider yourself on my good side. You aren’t on the level of the Scions, obviously, despite my current… irritation with them, but you aren’t an enemy.” She sipped her wine and looked at him more closely than she ever had before. “Why did you approach us? Why visit me tonight? None of that theatrical performance you gave the Scions in the plaza, I truly want to know. You told me you would share your knowledge, so please share.” She glanced away from him, suddenly anxious after making such a bold request, but he simply chuckled quietly, and she looked back up to find him taking a sip of his own glass before setting it down and leaning forward to brace his arms on his knees, looking at her intently. 

“For the audacity to even ask, I suppose I can grant you a few answers. I see someone that I used to be very close to in you, Warrior, and I want to see how much you resemble them. Consider it a test, to see if you are worthy of my alliance or potentially, my friendship.” He leaned back, eyes growing cold and distant as he thought back to that time before time, and she extended a hand to rest it on his leg almost on instinct, just to reassure him that she was there. “There is more to your goals than meets the eye, isn’t there? You’ve lost someone, clearly, but you aren’t the only one. All of your colleagues have, haven’t they?” His hand shot out to grab her wrist, and he stiffened and visibly winced at the reminder. “You don’t have to say, I know. I’m sorry for your loss, and if there’s something I can do to ease that pain, I’d be happy to. I know only too well what that can do to someone..” She trailed off, the familiar pain of Haurchefant’s dying words to her rising in her chest again. “I doubt you could do much in your current state, Warrior, as pitiful and broken as you are. However, I find myself appreciating the sentiment nonetheless, and as it happens there is something you could do for me.”

His grip on her wrist tightened marginally, a light tug bringing her from her chair to her knees on the floor in front of him, and he shifted to place a leg on either side of her body. “Do you understand what I am asking for?” He murmured the question, leaning forward to place a feather-light kiss on her forehead, brushing her still-damp hair over her shoulders, and she nodded. “Do you consent, Warrior? I may be an Ascian, but even I am above taking women against their will.” He purred, threading his fingers into her hair, and her only response was to reach for his robes, parting them to remove his belt and take him into her hand with a small grin. She had no clue why she was so drawn to this man or why she had felt the need to comfort him so strongly, why she now was on her knees for him. But she did know that she desired him, and as she stroked his hardening cock with a slow rhythm, she knew he wanted her just as badly, and that was all that mattered. She tightened her grip, moving her hand to work his shaft just a little faster, and reaching up to undo the buttons on her nightshirt, removing her hand for a moment to shrug it off her shoulders, baring her chest to him as she took him in hand once more, stroking his now fully hard cock with a purpose- to drive him as mad as possible before she gave him what he wanted. He let out a low hiss as she stripped herself of her shirt and swore quietly when she returned to her purposeful ministrations on his cock, gritting his teeth almost painfully. “Little Warrior, I should warn you that I am not a patient man. When I ask for something, I expect to get it promptly, or I take what I want. You’ll find I am not kind when I have to take something.” He swore again, as that little minx had sped up again while he was talking, and he found himself rocking into her hand as she stroked him almost mercilessly now. 

“Patience now, Emet, I’ll give you what you want.” The Warrior replied with a wicked grin, as she rose up on her knees and ran her tongue over the Ascian’s plump head, before taking just the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucking gently, looking up to find his eyes on her, molten gold and pupils blown with his desire for her. That sight caused a bolt of heat to shoot through her, settling in her core, and she took more of him into her mouth with a low moan, looking him in the eyes as she did. "Seven hells, little Warrior, just like that..” He groaned quietly, hand fisting her hair as he brought her head further down his shaft until her nose was pressed against his hip and his cock was down her throat. “I’m going to use you now. If you need me to stop, I expect you to tap against my leg twice, understand?” He said, looking into her eyes with a sudden air of seriousness, and she hummed in understanding, causing him to buck into her mouth slightly with a low moan. Now that he had established a method of communication, he fisted both hands in her hair, and began to fuck her throat, slowly at first, but speeding up as his need for her grew. She responded eagerly, running her tongue along his cock as he used her for his pleasure, and as her own arousal grew, she slid one hand into her pants to play with her slick cunt, letting out a high-pitched moan around his cock at the sensation. Emet-Selch responded with a groan, fucking her face with abandon now, using her for his own pleasure as he felt himself growing steadily closer to his climax, and he finally broke when his little Warrior, still fucking herself with her fingers, brought her other hand up and massaged his balls, groaning around his shaft and sucking harder than she had before as he shouted her name and came down her throat with a groan, but still he thrusted into her, until the stimulation was too much for him and he finally pulled out of her mouth with a pleased sigh. She looked up at him with smug satisfaction written all over her face, still in a haze of pleasure and rocking against her hand. 

“Little Warrior, I’m going to have to keep you around.” He muttered, lifting her off her knees and placing her in her chair, tugging her pants down and removing her hand from her dripping cunt, removing a glove with his teeth and sliding three fingers inside her without warning, and _Zodiark_, the _sound_ she made- a high, keening moan as her legs wrapped around him, bringing him closer so she could fist her hands in his hair. It was his turn now to kneel in front of her, running his tongue over her slick folds and ever so gently scraping his teeth over her clit, and she moaned again, her heels digging into his back and her desperate chant to _dothatagainohGodsEmetplease_ had him giving her clit a gentle bite before he ran his tongue over her again, his fingers thrusting into her relentlessly now and he moved to sink his teeth into her hipbone and she nearly screamed his name, back arching off the chair as she came apart, clamping down on his fingers so tightly he couldn’t move them as she rode out her climax, before finally collapsing back into a boneless heap on the chair. He chuckled quietly, licking his fingers clean and leaning over to kiss her soundly, coaxing her tongue out to play with his own, letting her taste herself on his lips, and tasting himself on hers. He pulled away first, albeit reluctantly, and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to her bed and laying her down, pulling a blanket over her naked form, and as he turned to gather his things and leave, she called him. 

"Emet-Selch.. stay with me tonight, please?” He turned back, and she was propped up on her hand, looking at him pleadingly. “Just for tonight, I don’t… I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She said, sounding too somber for the pleasure she had just experienced, and he sighed. 

“Of course, my little Warrior, I’ll stay. Only because you asked so sweetly.” He stripped down as well, climbing into bed and tucking her against his chest. She settled against him and quickly fell asleep, breathing slowing and a contended smile curving across her lips, and he couldn’t help but place another small kiss on her forehead, before closing his eyes and falling into the first restful sleep he’d had in eons, with his little Warrior secure in his arms.


End file.
